


Clumsy love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice d’anima [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta fluff tra Lupin e Tonks.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonks si osservò allo specchio, i suoi capelli rosa avevano una serie di riflessi bianchi. La donna si ticchettò sul labbro e diede dei riflessi gialli. Negò con il capo e si tinse una ciocca di blu.

“Tonks, siamo in ritardo” la richiamò il marito. L’auror si voltò verso di lui e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Io, però, non sono pronta” brontolò. Lupin sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo lo zigomo sporgente.

“Tesoro, sei vestita e truccata. Hai anche le scarpe e il cappotto. Sei oggettivamente pronta” spiegò. Tonks sbatté il piede per terra e sbuffò.

“Non mi piacciono i capelli” piagnucolò. Lupin ridacchiò.

“Sei bellissima così, non crucciarti” la rassicurò. Le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Se vuoi che esco in questo modo osceno, devi darmi un incentivo” brontolò Ninfadora. Lupin ridacchiò e tolse dalla tasca una barretta di cioccolato.

“Potrei aver accidentalmente visto un dissennatore e penso che darti questa potrebbe farti star meglio” sussurrò. Tonks gli saltò in braccio e lo fece cadere per terra a faccia in su con un tonfo, sdraiandosi su di lui.

“Ti amo!” strillò la donna. Lupin sospirò.

“Anche io, disastro” le rispose.

 


	2. Ripensando alle lacrime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble.

Ripensando alle lacrime

 

Tonks, sdraiata di fianco a Lupin, l’osservava rapita, con gli occhi socchiusi.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che adesso stiamo insieme, ed è tutto mio > pensò. Si accarezzò il ventre lasciato scoperto dal suo pigiama estivo.

Una sua ciocca di capelli si tinse di blu notte, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi. Arricciò il naso, che si fece più minuto, e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. < Pensavo avrebbe rifiutato in eterno i sentimenti che ci legano.

Ho sofferto così tanto. Le lacrime sembravano inarrestabili, come perle che si susseguivano eterne e rotolavano molli sul mio viso contro la mia volontà >.

 

[103].  


	3. Idee infelici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble.

Idee infelici

 

"Non mi sembra una buona idea andare alla festa, specialmente vestito così" si lamentò Lupin.

< Non ho mai amato le feste di Halloween > pensò, grattandosi la guancia con aria preoccupata. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo, inumidendogli il collo della camicia.

Tonks batté un paio di volte le palpebre, agitando la bacchetta da fata che teneva in mano. I suoi capelli color rosa chewing gum risaltavano con il suo vestito azzurro.

"Perché? Sei perfetto!" si lamentò Ninfadora.

"Vestito da lupo mannaro? Sul serio?" si lamentò Lupin, sollevando la coda finta.

“Assolutamente” ribatté lei, annuendo vigorosamente.

 

[100].


End file.
